


Dirty Talk

by Catclaw



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Title probably should give that away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-28
Updated: 2003-08-28
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Picture the scene, Brian has Curt tied up, and is telling him what he wants but not giving it to him. Proving to Curt that he is every bit the demon he pretends to be.





	Dirty Talk

"Hey, Curt, you know what I want to do? I want to wrap my hand round your cock. Want to but I won't. Going to start slow, stroke right from the root to the head of your hard, *dripping* cock. I'll keep doing that till you're begging. Then I'll grip harder, pump faster, making sure I run my thumb over the head. I'll make you come. And when you do, I'll lick all you give off my hand and your chest. _God, I love the way you taste_.

"Now I want to kiss you, deeply. Let you taste yourself on me.   
" _Oh God love, I'm hard for you!_ I want you to take me into that sinfully talented mouth of yours. But no. You decide to tease me. Gently nipping and licking the head, catching the pre-cum. You're hands are playing with my balls. Oh, and I'm writhing beneath you Curt. Begging you, _Please, love, please_. So you give me what you want. You take me completely into your mouth. And it's so. Fucking. Good. And you've teased me for so long that I can't last. I come into your hot, wet mouth.

"But I'm not done with you yet. I want you to fuck me. I don't need any preparation; I'm still loose from last night. _Please love_. I know you've wanted it from the moment we woke up. We're both past slow and gentle. I want you in me so badly. I reach down and put lube on your cock that's already hard again. I get onto all fours and you slam into me.

You're giving it to me hard and fast. _God Curt! So good, so fucking good_. And that's my last coherent thought. You've snaked your arm around me, you're pumping my cock in time with your thrusts. _So good, harder, please harder!_ And that's just what I get. You angle your hips so you hit my prostate and that's all it takes and I come for the second time, screaming your name. Seconds later so do you.

"Then, it's all lazy licks and kisses, till we both need more. Can you feel it Curt? That *hot* *throbbing* plea for release. Me in you this time love. You're on your back, with your legs hooked over my shoulders. _So hot, so tight, so good_! But I keep it slow and gentle. I hit your prostate every time. When we both start to lose it the thrusts get harder, more erratic. When we come, it's near dry. And it's together, the way we're meant to be - together."


End file.
